Not Sasukekun
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: ‘I said Sasuke,’ I thought to myself. When did I stop calling him Sasuke-kun?" For Lambchops BDay! I hope you like it! Not BETAed


**When I first started writing this, it was supposed to be SasuIno... then it turned into Ino ranting about Sasuke and then -somehow- it turned to Hinted InoSaku... strange how my brain works.**

**Anywho! This is for my Lovely LambChops' birthday, so as much as I hate these pairings, I hope you like it! Happy Birthday!**

**Started: August 6****th**** 2008  
Finished: August 11****th**** 2008  
Summery:** '_I said __**Sasuke**__,_' I thought to myself. When did I stop calling him _Sasuke-kun_?**  
**--

**Not Sasuke-kun **

"Yo, Ino," I turned to my Chunnin and Gennin teammates, "Are you gonna come train with us?" Shika-kun asked.

"Sorry, I made plans with forehead... We're cleaning Sasuke's house today. I'll talk to you later though, k?" They nodded, waved and walked off, talking about whatever those two talk about when they're alone.

'_I said __**Sasuke**__,_' I thought to myself. When did I stop calling him _Sasuke-kun_?

I bitter, awful taste suddenly appeared in my mouth and I remembered: The day after they got home. I glanced behind me and watched as Shika-kun and Chouji-kun turned the corner. I had to stop myself from growling out loud in anger.

I remember the day those two came back. Shika-kun looked like death warmed over, and Chouji was almost skinnier than me! All to help Naruto and Forehead bring home Sasuke. I remember how excited I was when she said that Naruto was back. I was worried about Shika-kun and Chouji-kun of course, but I was still stupid at that point—If Naruto was back, so was Sasuke, and that was the all I could think of.

I overhead a couple of nurses talking when I was on my way to see them the first time. I only heard a little of what they were saying at first: "_It's a shame they didn't bring Uchiha-kun back—_" I remember how angry I was. I just wanted to beat Naruto into a bloody pulp! I actually trusted the dead-last and he let me down!

"_...Uzumaki... near dead..._" my eyes had widened after that. Sasuke had never tried to hurt one of his teammates before. Sakura and Naruto had meant everything to him! I hadn't seen him often, but whenever I did, his eyes were always shimmering with some form of life: anger, laughter, humility, annoyance -something human that we hadn't seen since he was 7- around them. I hated to admit it, but we could all see it.

I vaguely wondered—just for a second- what had happened to Sasuke-kun. I wanted to know what happened to the boy who was loyal to his village and loved being a ninja _here_. The next thing I heard, was about Chouji-kun so I had run off, tossing my flowers on the floor so I could run faster. Every thought of the Uchiha-traitor left my mind.

After Naruto left to train with Jiraya-sannin, I had finally heard the whole story from the 5 remaining boys, and my heart nearly tore in half for thinking so poorly of Naruto. Of course, I didn't hear his side of 

the story, but Kakashi-senpai did. We had all begged him to tell us what Naruto had told us, and none of us ever brought up those 3 days again.

I realized then that the Sasuke that left, wasn't _my_ Sasuke –Sasuke-kun- anymore and it almost brought tears to my eyes, but I got over it eventually, I tried not to dwell on it. I train and train so that some day, I can take him down with Forehead and the others.

"Hey Ino-pig!" I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked to the pink haired girl waiting for me outside the Uchiha Complex.

"Hey Forehead, ready to get to work?" She smiled and nodded, making me smile in return.

It felt weird being in his house without him here, but Sakura seemed as comfortable as if she had been in her own home.

I watched as she picked up a picture of the group of them, goofing off in a field. She looked like she was about to cry, and –not for the first time over the last couple of months- I wanted to kill the Uchiha. I wanted to torture the idiot for everything he did to Forehead and the others. I want him to suffer as much he was making everyone else suffer. I wanted him to know what it felt like to watch your best friends suffer by the will of your idol. But I knew that Forehead wouldn't like that, it would be to troublesome for Shika-kun and Chouji-kun would be too busy eating, so the art of his torture would mean nothing to anyone but me and what point is there to being selfish over something like that? That's one of the things in life that should be shared with the world.

I wondered vaguely how long Sasuke would be able to... oh, I don't know... _hold his breath _under water before his face turned the color of his _hair_. My hands gripped around the broom so tight that it splintered in my hands, snapping me out of my thoughts. She just giggled at me and told me that it was ok.

I think she knew all along why I got so angry in this house, but she's never mentioned it—which I'm thankful for. What would people think if they knew I was going completely soft?

"Here you go, Ino-pig. Try not to break this one, kk?" I glared half heartedly at her, but nodded. I'm sure she knows... I just hope that he pays for what he did to her and everyone else—afterall, he's not Sasuke-kun anymore.


End file.
